It Came From the Other Side
(En:) |written by=(En:) Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Karen Willson, and Chris Allen Weber |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 22, 2001 (En:) September 8, 2001 |continuity= }} An old enemy returns—this time to seek revenge on Henry and Terriermon. __TOC__ Synopsis In response to Rika's attack, Henry's partner digivolves to , and begins to wildly fire off his machine guns in a power-crazed frenzy. tries unsuccesfully to stop Gargomon, while tackles Gargomon when he points his cannon at Rika. Frightened, Rika retreats. Afterward, Takato talks with Henry while Gargomon has to stand on his head to control himself. After Takato goes home, Gargomon reverts back to Terriermon and Henry takes him home. That same night, Rika is developing strategies for Renamon to defeat Terriermon with, while Takato draws the Champion form of Guilmon. The next day Kazu gives Takato the card Training Grips, while Hypnos is detecting the emergence of a Digimon. Takato and Henry are talking when Terriermon notices a Digital Field coming. Henry and Takato try to run away from it but it follows them. They split up and the field follows Henry into a construction area while Takato brings Guilmon. The Digimon emerges and is revealed to be Gorillamon. Gorillamon attacks Terriermon and Henry tries to reason with him. Guilmon attacks Gorillamon but is counter attacked. Gorillamon aims at Takato, Henry, and Terriermon, but Terriermon hits him and he misses. Terriermon shoots his Bunny Blast at Gorillamon. Henry tells his partner to stop fighting Gorillamon but, Terriermon objects stating that he fought Gorillamon before. Henry then remembers when he received an American Digimon game as a gift. He chose Terriermon as his Digimon. In the game, Gorillamon goes on a rampage destroying Digimon and absorbing their data. Henry slashes multiple cards to help Terriermon defeat Gorillamon. Terriermon Digivolves into Gargomon. Gargomon drives Gorillamon away but also goes on a rampage. Afterward, Henry's father tells him that Digimon are just data. Henry tries to believe it but is unconvinced once he sees Terriermon is hurt. Henry begins to cry over Terriermon and drops all but one of his cards. The card turns into a Blue Card and he slashes it through his card reader add on. The card reader turns into a D-Power and Terriermon is given to him. Guilmon and Terriermon are still battling Gorillamon, but with no success. Henry asks for Takato's Training Grips card. Takato gives it to him and he slashes it into his D-Power. The Grips appear on Terriermon's ears and he throws it on Gorillamon restricting him. Guilmon bashes Gorillamon and Terriermon uses a Petit Twister to lift him in (and drop him from) the air. The attack proves ineffective. Terriermon then fires Blazing Fire into Gorillamon's cannon destroying him. File:Tamers Ep04-1.jpg File:Tamers Ep04-2.jpg File:Tamers Ep04-3.jpg File:Tamers Ep04-4.jpg File:Tamers Ep04-5.jpg File:Tamers Ep04-6.jpg Featured characters (3) * (5) * (8) * (9) |c5= * (4) *'Gorillamon' (6) *''Vegiemon'' (20) *''Monochromon'' (20) *''Numemon'' (20) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Numbers indicate order of occurrence.) Flashback: Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes de:Erste Feuerprobe